Unbreakable Wreckage
by smile-youlookbetterhappy
Summary: The final battle is coming and the Order of the Phoenix has designed a camp to train and prepare wizards and witches for the final battle. Hermione has signed up along with her friends but when there's a sneak attack upon the camp who will she run into?
1. Chapter 1: Fire

_**Oh hey! So this is the beginning of my Blaise and Hermione story.**_

_**I hope y'all like it and if you don't...well...we won't go into that!**_

_**So I am rating this T even though it has some adult content in it because I have viewers who are thirteen but can't read M rated stories. So just a warning to y'all!**_

_**This story is set during the war, when Harry, Hermione and Ron are in their final year at Hogwarts.**_

_**Continue on if you please. (:**_

_Unbreakable Wreckage_

Chapter One

Fire

_Fire is bright,_

_Fire can light,_

_Rule the world in eternal flame._

_Fire is destructive, _

_Fire is legendary,_

_Fire is the world's worst sorrow._

_Fire is love,_

_Fire is hate,_

_Fire is within everything._

_- Fire by Brandon Cole_

Liquid fire. That's all Hermione could think of to describe the feeling. Fire starting in the pit of her stomach and rapidly spreading to her limbs, igniting her skin. She could feel her insides beginning to burn, to turn black against the unbearable heat. The liquid fire that would never cease, creeping closer to her galloping heart. Always burning holes through her to get to her defenseless heart. Always licking it's flames against her rib cage before slipping through and surrounding her slowing heart. Oh how she loathed fire.

_ Block it out, block it out. Comon, fight it! _Hermione couldn't hold back the pained whimper that slipped through her gritted teeth. She lay on the ground trying to hold perfectly still as the pain grew to engulf her. With a growl she forced her body to push herself up into a kneeling position, then to her feet, staggering slightly. The sounds of screams and yelps surrounded her, making the shielded field sound like battle grounds. Others were experiencing the fire also. A pain sharper than all the rest hit her stomach nearly bringing Hermione to her knees, but she stood ramrod straight and raised her head to meet Alexander's eyes. Her finger nails dug into her palms, cutting straight through her calloused skin, allowing warm blood to trickle down her fisted hand. She wouldn't allow the fire to win this time.

Alexander stood just a few paces away but that distance seemed, to Hermione, to be miles. Her breath came in raged gasps through her clenched teeth. She took a tentative step toward Alexander and regretted it immediately. Her leg felt as if someone had snapped it to angle in a distorted direction. A strangled scream sounded off to her right echoing throughout Hermione's throbbing skull. Her throat constricted with every raw, gasping breath she drew.

_I can't do it, _she thought, staring across the large amount of space between her and Alexander. He stood tall and calm, his jade green eyes hard and encouraging. In his left hand was his wand, loosely held as though his present task was uninteresting. Hermione took another step forward and in the same moment he flicked his wand, his face a hard mask. The pain thrumming through her body was redoubled and her vision grew fuzzy. With a cry Hermione lurched forward and collapsed onto the cold, hardened ground. The pain let up in that instant, still it lingered on the edge of her senses, tickling her with it's heated flames. Her stomach felt as though it were tied into a dozen of tight knots. Hermione's fingers curled into the frost covered grass as she began to dry heave. Her dry lips cracked as she opened her mouth wide, another lurch of her stomach brought her keening. She coughed up small amounts of blood between heaves.

The sound of crunching grass brought her gaze up above her. The world tilted for a moment then righted itself with a sickening squeeze of Hermione's stomach. Alexander towered over her weak body, his outline against the stark gray sky startling. Her neck creaked as she raised her head higher yet to look into his face. To her surprise he was smiling. His warm smile gave Hermione a spurt of strength to gather her hands beneath her and try to raise herself to her knees. Her arms shook for a moment before giving out on her. Her face landed back into the rough ground, rattling her teeth painfully.

Firm hands rested gently on her shoulders before the arms connected to those hands wrapped around her waist and hauled her to her feet. Her knees buckled as the edges of her vision became black. Hermione wilted against Alexander's chest grateful for his strong arms holding her upright.

"You're getting stronger, much stronger. Before you couldn't even take a step while the curse was on you. Well done, Hermione." Despite her exhaustion Hermione couldn't swallow the surge of pride blossoming in her chest. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, trying to calm her quick breaths. "Come, let's get you back to camp." Hermione let out a surprised squeak when Alexander's arms tightened then lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style back towards the vast forest. Around her others were suffering the fire just as she had been not a minute ago. Some were crouched low to the ground, ripples of pain causing their skin to twitch, cursing the heavens, others lay on the ground screaming and begging for the fire to be quenched.

Training was agonizing for all, including the mentors who had to bring this pain upon their students. Many who come to the camp have no idea what they had to endure in the coming future. Nobody is forced into the camp, all who come, come willingly. But once you're in the camp, you're in it for life. Or until the war is over. All who come are against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater supporters. All who come are supporters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix are the ones who organized the camp, to train all wizards and witches above the age of sixteen to fight and prepare for battle. The more students they train the greater chance we have of defeating Lord Voldemort. There are six stages of training at the camp.

One: Fear. They scare us with our worst fears, terrify us until we go mad with fear. Until finally after weeks of endless terror we're not scared anymore. We don't feel fear anymore. Some say that stage one is the hardest stage, but Hermione didn't think so.

Two: Running. For three weeks straight all the mentors will have the students do is run. During battle we're constantly moving. So the mentors designed almost an entire month of training to running. Sprinting across fields, tearing around trees in a forest, leaping over boulders on a rocky beach. It builds muscle in our lower body, needed to dodge and skirt unwanted spells and enemies. It strengthens our heart and allows students to run long distances without breaking a sweat.

Three: Spell casting. For months upon months on end our mentors train us with new spells at hand, some that have been lost for centuries. Spells, curses and hexes. Each as important as the next. Students can only move on to the next stage when they can name and describe every spell, hex, and curse our mentors have taught us and preform them in front of our mentors.

Four: Physical retaliation. If one were to loose their wand or cannot use magic in a situation students must be able to have enough strength and technique to fight off their opponent physically. One month out of training is dedicated to building up muscle in our upper bodies and one on one combat with our mentors. Some moves are meant to disarm or injure our opponent others are used to kill. We must be magically and physically fit when the battle begins.

Five: Mental stability. In battle students will see some gruesome things and will preform gruesome things of their own. Our mentors prepare us mentally by using spells and mental images. Once students are mentally, physically and magically prepared there's only one stage left.

Six: Becoming immune to the Cruciatus Curse. No one in the entire history of the wizarding world has been able to become immune to the Cruciatus Curse. Until now. The Order of Phoenix found a way to allow wizards and witches to become immune, by preforming the curse repeatedly on the person until he or she can withstand the pain and move and react without a hint of the curse being used on you. This stage is the key to our victory against Lord Voldemort and his followers. It is the key to our freedom.

_**Well? Let me know what y'all think! I'm excited to hear everyone's opinions. So if you don't mind, hit that little blue button bellow please and thanks!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Screamaahhh(;**_


	2. Chapter 2: Courage of Heart

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**So I'm not exactly sure if anyone really likes this story.**_

_**I'll try and update as much as possible. I do realize that this story is coming along slow so far but I promise you, there's going to be plenty of tension and frustration between characters pretty soon here. I'm sorry for the extremely late update but I've been so busy lately. I'll try and keep up with updates as best as I can.**_

_**Continue on please. (:**_

Chapter Two

Heart of Courage

_The heart of love is courage,_

_The core of courage is love,_

_Without the one there is no other._

_Love listens with courage to care,_

_The courage to forsake fear, doubt, desire._

_Love is wisdom, love is freedom, love is kindness._

_Love listens._

_Love speaks._

_Speak love, and courage will listen. -_

_Courage by Bea Early_

Hermione cracked open an eye and blinked rapidly. It was dusk and the November chill was already creeping into the tiny hut. Hermione curled into a tighter ball to try and keep the cold out. Her sore muscles screamed in protest as she tightened them, her head felt heavy with exhaustion as she made an attempt to sit up. Her vision grew black for a moment as she experienced a head rush. Her bare feet rested on the ice cold floor as she groggily pulled the covers back, shivering as the frosty air assaulted her body. Hermione looked down at the clothes she was clad in, black cropped sweatpants and an oversized orange hoodie. Alexander must have changed her out of the jeans and sweater she was wearing during training.

There was a hesitant knock at the door on the other side of the hut. Hermione stood a stretched, standing up on her tip-toes, reaching for the ceiling and groaned happily as she eased her sore muscles.

"Come in!" She called and the door opened to reveal Alona. Hermione smiled and motioned her inside. Alona swiftly shut the door and practically skipped over to Hermione, flopping onto her cot.

"How are you feeling?" Alona asked, taking in Hermione's groggy appearance. Hermione shrugged off her question and bent to retrieve her jeans and sweater folded neatly next to her bed. She placed them in her trunk and searched for a new pair of jeans and her favorite emerald green sweater. "You seemed pretty tired when Alexander brought you back to camp." Hermione dug through her trunk, feeling around for clean socks.

"I still am. What time is it?" Finding a pair of socks she straightened and sat on the cot next to Alona and began to dress.

"It's nearly five." Hermione's head snapped up to look at Alona.

"Five? Merlin! I slept the entire day away!" Alona began to straighten Hermione's bed.

"You have been training hard lately, you have exceeded everyone's expectations. You need to rest, you'll wear yourself out if you don't settle down once in a while. You don't want to fall ill do you?"

"A small price to pay to defeat Voldemort." Was all Hermione said as she pulled the sweater over her head. Alona became silent and when Hermione glanced over at her friend she saw the concerned look on her face. Hermione sighed and stood, searching for her high tops.

"Do you think we'll really win the war?" Alona whispered quietly. Hermione tensed before straightening slowly and facing Alona. Her hands were clasped together, her fingers twisting and tangling together as she rang her hands. Her face was a mask of fear, worry etching lines in her face making her appear much older than she really was. Her mouth was a hard bloodless line as she pressed her lips together. Her sea green eyes wouldn't meet Hermione's, but instead flickered everywhere else as if she had asked the room the question, not Hermione. A thick silence enveloped the room interrupted by Alona's heavy breathing. Hermione continued to watch her friend, observing the way Alona squirmed under her gaze. Finally she asked softly,

"Do you believe we will?" Again, silence. Alona had stopped breathing. Hermione's gaze never wavered, burning into the side of Alona's head. Alona's fingers began to turn blue from the pressure she was applying to them. The one ring she wore was digging into her skin, nearly breaking the barrier. Her face was completely white, the blue veins standing out against her stark skin. Her eyes were closed now, her eyelids creased together as she squeezed them tightly shut. "Alona." A strangled sound came from the tense girl in front of Hermione. "Alona, answer me."

"No. No, I don't believe we will." A tense pause followed her truthful words.

"Then we won't." Alona's head snapped up, her face a mask of shock.

"What did you say?" Hermione barely blinked.

"You heard me, Alona. Don't pretend you didn't." Alona rose to her feet, her eyes narrowed.

"What're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that even if even one single person in the Order doesn't believe we'll win, we won't. We need everyone to believe that we can and will, otherwise, these doubts will destroy us if Voldemort doesn't." Alona flinched at the name that Hermione spoke of. Hermione ignored her and made her way to the door that led outside. She heard Alona move to follow her but didn't slow her pace to allow the other girl to catch up.

Once outside Hermione picked up her speed, feeling the need to get away from Alona's watching gaze. Behind her, Alona's voice spoke her name, calling for her to slow down but only encouraged Hermione to move her legs faster, carrying her in a measured run. The muscles in her limbs protested heavily but after a few moments of stretching them out they began to lose the achy feeling and helped propel her away from Alona.

The trees and foliage whipped past her as she sprinted faster and with more power. Her chestnut curls flew behind her, reminding her of a superheros cape. A small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth at the thought of her being a superhero. The scenery began to change as she made her way to the edge of the forest where the camp was hidden and burst out of the trees shadows into the trampled meadow where training took place.

It was deserted. Hermione slowed to a fast paced walk and made a beeline for the northern corner of the meadow where the grass wasn't tramped and uprooted. She made her way down the small path she had discovered all those months ago that led to the large tree that overlooked the frozen river. Hermione leaped for a low branch and hauled herself up, climbing until she was sitting on her favorite branch. Straddling the branch she leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked out across the ice-covered river. She wasn't sure if it was safe to walk on, she wasn't eager to test it out and find out it wasn't by falling through the ice into the chilling water.

The trees on the other side of the river were dark, holding telltale secrets within. It made Hermione shiver to begin to think of what lurked in those woods. No one had attempted to cross the river to adventure beyond those trees, Hermione could easily see why everyone in the Order avoided it. Still, it made her curious. Why had they forbidden anyone to enter those woods?

_Do you really want to find out? _Hermione swallowed hard and turned her gaze away from the shadow-clad trees to rest it on the sky above them. There were churning clouds, promising a fore-coming storm. That meant that the evening patrol would be sent out early to renew the wards and spells that hid them from the outside world. The sun was hidden behind the black clouds, making it seem later than it really was.

The sound of frozen grass being crunched under foot came to Hermione's ears and she searched for the source of the noise. Below her, some fifty yards away from the tree, Alexander was walking absentmindedly, his face cast down, eyes on his feet. His face was a mask of mixed emotions, his eyes tired with worry. He looked much older than twenty-three at the moment with his skin being so pale and his eyes rimmed with dark circles. Something didn't look quite right, Alexander had always been so strong, so confident in the way he brought faith to the Order. The way he demanded you do bring your best to the army of witches and wizards and to make your imperfections more manageable.

Now he looks exhausted, beaten, projecting the image that the light inside of him had been turned off. He had always glowed with this pure light that brought hope to the Order and made him one of the main leaders of the Order. Now he looked weak.

Vulnerable even.

It brought fear to Hermione that her mentor looked so defeated. But she hardly dared to move, she didn't want him to think that she had been spying on him. She couldn't afford for Alexander to distrust her, especially in times like these where all of their lives depended on trust. Below her, Alexander stopped walking and stood, staring out over the silent river just as Hermione had been only a moment ago. His breath circled above him like cigarette smoke, his dull eyes searched the banking almost as if he saw something that Hermione couldn't.

Alexander shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets to bare them from the crisp wind. His lips parted slightly, blowing a cloud of his breath out and up. His mind was clogged with haunted thoughts, that Hermione could tell for sure. One of his hands appeared out of his pocket to rub at his face, a sigh slipping out of him. Hermione couldn't bear to watch him be so miserable any longer. She stood in one fluid motion, balancing herself on the branch. She hardly made a sound as she dropped down to a lower branch, catching it with her scarred palms and swinging herself lower and lower until she was on flat ground, landing crouched on the balls of her feet.

Alexander hadn't heard her. She slowly stood from her stance, her eyes on Alexander's back. He felt her presence almost immediately, and whirled to find her leaning against the trunk of the tree, her eyes curiously bright with worry.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a moment." She assured him. His eyes narrowed at her in distrust.

"You followed me." It wasn't a question, but a guess. Hermione was hurt that her mentor thought she was spying on him.

"Actually I was here first." Her tone had a slight edge to it. Alexander picked up on it and took a step closer.

"I would have seen you, you followed me, didn't you?" Hermione shoved away from the tree, her eyes shining with anger.

"I did not follow you! I was here before you were, I saw you walk over here." Alexander scoffed.

"Where were you then?" Hermione motioned up and he followed her gaze to the top of the tree. His gaze fell back down to her. "Let me see your hands." Trying to control her irritation, Hermione stepped forward and held her hands out, palm up. They were scraped from gripping the rough branches, bits of pieces of the bark still clung to her skin. The tension in Alexander's shoulders left him and he raised his head to look at her. Hermione's eyes were swirling with disbelief and she snatched her hands away from his reach, taking a step behind her.

"You actually thought I was spying on you." Guilt twisted in Alexander's stomach at the furious look on her face as she confirmed her suspicions. "Nice to know how well you trust me," she whispered and spun on her heel, striding away from him. He lurched forward and caught the back of her hoodie, stopping her from moving any further away from him.

"Wait, Hermione." She tore out of his grasp and glared at him.

"I thought you of all people would trust me no matter what circumstance we find ourselves in, perhaps I was wrong."

"I do trust you, Hermione. Just let me explain-" She cut him off,

"Explain what? That you don't trust your own apprentice? Who has known you for how long? And has always, _always_ encouraged you to bring your ideas to the rest of the Order?" Alexander swallowed hard, his hand falling away from Hermione. She stood still, waiting for his excuse. He opened his mouth, but no words followed. She shook her head, ringlets bouncing away from her face. She began to turn away again, to make her way back to camp, but his voice stopped her.

"I believe there's a spy among us." She froze, her anger being chased away with shock. She looked over her shoulder at her mentor, eyes wide.

"What makes you believe that?" She murmured. Alexander held her gaze, and spoke softly.

"I can't explain it, I get the feeling that we're being watched by one of our own. I'm not sure if it's someone new or if they had joined us long ago." Hermione stiffened. Alexander knew what was coming.

"And you think that person is me."

"No! No, I didn't and I don't." Hermione's eyes stayed locked on his for many moments, unwavering, searching for the truth. Alexander held his breath, waiting for her to either throw another sneered response or to walk away from him. Finally, Hermione blinked and nodded slowly, finding no trace of a lie in his eyes. Alexander let out the breath he had been holding, relief making his shoulders sag. He took a step toward Hermione, needing to reassure her further that he trusted her to the fullest extent.

"Hermione, don't you ever think for even a second that I don't trust you or that I suspect you as a spy. Honestly, you're the only person I fully believe in and trust with my life. Everybody in the Order has secrets and it's hard to sleep in the same hut with people that you're not sure are who they say they really are. I apologize for the way I treated you and for assuming that you were following me. I'm on edge right now, I feel as though I need to be prepared for betrayal." Hermione took this all in silently, her facial expression curious. Slowly, she reached out and took his larger hand in her much smaller one. His breath got caught in his throat, like a fly in a spiders web. He stared down at their touching hands, a warm feeling bubbling up deep in his chest.

When he looked up she was watching him closely, her mocha eyes soft with concern.

"If we keep turning on each other and lose trust and belief in this battle we're fighting we're just doing Voldemort's job for him even before one of us makes a move. We'll destroy each other even before he attacks. If there is a spy among us we'll find them and interrogate them. But accusing one another isn't going to solve anything. We've got to work together to figure this out. Without the entire Order, we're done for and I mean the entire Order, not just most of us, all of us." Alexander stared out across the meadow as Hermione voiced her opinion, listening intently. Finally he spoke.

"I have a feeling that you will always be the smartest witch of your age, no one can compare to your smarts." Hermione's face flushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip to cover the small smile that threatened to blossom across her face. Calloused fingers softly touched her chin and raised her face up to meet Alexander's. His jade eyes shone down at her with a carefully hidden expression, a corner of his mouth lifted in a grin.

"Don't ever hide your smile, it lights up your face and everything around it. You never know, somebody might be falling in love with that smile." Hermione's eyes widened to resemble the size of tires. With a gentle squeeze of her hand, he left go of her chin and stepped around her, giving her his crooked smile once again. He strode off, his coat flapping around his knees. Before he disappeared behind the tree line he glanced over his shoulder, eyes glowing with the fading sunlight. Before Hermione could blink he winked and molded into the shadows of the forest.

_**What do you think? Hit that little blue button down there if you will, it makes me update faster. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of slow updating. I'll try harder! **_

_**All my love,**_

_**Screamaahhh(;**_


	3. Chapter 3: May Silence Make You Strong

_**'Ello there!(:**_

_**So, I know this isn't the greatest excuse but I've been going through a tough breakup and I've become really sidetracked with trying sort all of that out. Forgive me guys? And thank you to all of those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! I'm glad you all like Alexander.(; Continue on with chapter three.(;**_

Chapter Three

May Silence Make You Strong

_May the stars carry your sadness away,_

_May the flowers fill your heart with beauty,_

_May hope forever wipe away your tears,_

_And, above all, may silence make you strong. -_

_Chief Dan George_

Peanut butter coated the roof of Hermione's mouth as she bit into her peanut butter sandwich, chewing slowly as she listened to Harry explain how no matter how much time he put into training the third formers, they just couldn't get the concept of preforming spells. Hermione opened her mouth to comment on his rant but the peanut butter that filled her mouth eluded her from speaking. Harry rose his eyebrows and laughed at the disgruntled look on her face. Forcing herself to swallow the peanut butter, she cleared her throat, opening her mouth a second time.

"They can't get the wand-waving movement correct?" Harry nodded and sighed, taking a sip of his water. Hermione thought for a moment and began to voice her idea when Ron flopped onto the bench beside her, stuffing his mouth with a ham and cheese sandwich. He grinned tiredly at his two best friends, revealing his food-coated teeth. Hermione grimaced and looked away, her peanut butter sandwich no longer appealing. After Ron swallowed his bite of sandwich he said,

"Nearly froze my fingers off this morning heading out to the training field. Merlin, it's gotten cold all of the sudden." Hermione and Harry murmured soft sounds of agreement when Alexander's voice came behind them,

"It's a sign, an omen. It's only the beginning of November, even for Europe this is a bit extreme." The three friends turned to face a solemn-faced Alexander, their brows furrowed in confusion. Hermione spoke first,

"What do you mean an omen, Alexander?" Alexander's jade eyes locked on his apprentice's.

"I mean that there's bad news coming, and soon. Early cold weather is never a good sign."

"I thought that was just an old wives tale?" Harry interjected. Alexander shook his head.

"I strongly believe in omens, and they've never been wrong before. Who's to say this one will be?" Ron snorted.

"Who's to say this is an omen?" Alexander's eyes hardened as he lay his gaze on Ron.

"I know an omen when I see one. This is one bad omen." Ron didn't reply, only took another large bite of his sandwich and looked at Alexander, his cloudy blue eyes filled with disinterest. But Hermione and Harry leaned forward, lunch forgotten, eager for him to explain. Alexander's face was upturned towards the sky, his face a hard mask as his wary eyes followed the swirling dark clouds. It looked as though a storm was brewing.

"What do you think the omen is trying to tell us?" Hermione asked softly, her eyes also on the clouds.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! There are no such things as omens! Only fools believe in them." Ron's eyes bored into the side of Alexander's face, directing his insult at the mentor. Alexander slowly tore his eyes from the mass of storm clouds above and brought his gaze back to Ron, a corner of his mouth lifted in a bitter smile.

"Only fools don't believe in omens. Perfect explanation for why all the ignorant blokes die far before anyone else." Silence followed his words. Ron glared haughty at Hermione's mentor but visibly snapped his jaw shut Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "And to your earlier question, Hermione, I've no idea. All I can pick up is that we need to prepare for the worst." Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly looked to see her friends reactions. Harry looked alarmed and had paled, making his black hair and bright eyes stand out against his face. Ron on the other hand looked unconcerned and scoffed at Alexander.

"This is ridiculous, you two are soaking up this ferrets lies like a tick on a mutt. Hermione, you remind me to be rational constantly, but look at yourself! This is irrational thinking." The expression on Hermione's face betrayed her thoughts of smacking Ron. Alexander lowered his muscled frame onto a boulder near the benches, his eyes fixated on Hermione.

"Ron, I think you should leave us for a moment." Ron's head snapped to face Harry, a look of complete shock marring his features. He abruptly stood, throwing his sandwich down on the tabletop and strode away, shoulders taught with anger. Harry flinched at Ron's retreated figure and glanced at Hermione. "I'm never going to hear the end of that one." Hermione gave a small smile and leaned against his lean shoulder, brushing her elbow against his in support. Harry nudged her gently back with brotherly compassion. "How do you propose we tell the others about this omen?" Harry asked, his attention tuned back into the issue at hand. Alexander sighed, and shrugged.

"It will be difficult to get the head Order to believe us, I have an idea that only a few will take it into consideration, let alone believe it. There's no evidence of it besides the early cold weather and the storm moving in, not only that but I'm getting woken up at night with dark dreams of this omen. It's not enough to convince them." Silence fell among the small group as they sat contemplating their thoughts. The silence was so evident that Hermione swore she could hear the gears turning in Harry's head.

"However we decide to tell them we need to do it soon, this storm is almost upon us." Hermione voiced, staring up at the dark sky between the breaks in the treetops. Harry stood, a look of determination on his face.

"I think I'll tell Lupin about this, he has more knowledge about omens than any of us." Without another word Harry took off at a jog, disappearing behind the trees. Hermione brought her legs up, crossing them on the bench and looked at Alexander.

"What did you see in your dreams?" Alexander leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, shifting to find a comfortable position.

"It was so dark that it was hard to make out faces or people but I remember there was snow on the ground, so much of it that it exhausted you quickly to travel through it. There were figures running about, dashing between the trees calling out to one another. And nearly everything was on fire, the trees, the brush. You couldn't get away from it. It was magical-induced fire, regular fire does not travel that quickly. There were cloaked figures that appeared from the trees, they blended in with the night. I believe they were the ones that caused the fire. I can never make out who they are, though. Just when I think I'm about to figure it out I wake up." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, a deep sigh whistling out of his lips. Hermione sat quietly, her chin resting on her knees, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Could you make out where this was happening?" Alexander shook his head. "Hmm." She murmured, fingers twisting together as she racked her brain for ideas. A gust of freezing wind blew her hair about her face causing her to hurriedly shove it impatiently out of her eyes. When she had removed her curls from her eyes she noted that there were tiny snowflakes falling about her and Alexander, dancing in the now blowing wind.

When she looked at Alexander she couldn't help but stare at his eyes that were now framed with snow covered lashes. He unfolded himself from the boulder and stood, his gaze now looking down upon her. He bent at the waist, reaching around her to her jacket she had put on the table. Hermione swallowed hard and restrained from reaching out and brushing the snowflakes that caught in his dirty blonde hair. Alexander's face was nearly touching hers, his breath tickling her cheek, his warm eyes gracing over her lips. He pulled back with her jacket in hand and pulled her to a stand, his large hand cupping her elbow. Alexander helped her into her jacket, his calloused fingers pulling on the collar to straighten it, his body hovered near hers in an achingly sensitive way, as if he were pressed against her. Hermione stood frozen as she stared up into his face, the scent of cedar wood, nutmeg and a touch of a spicy ginger roses filled her nose as he stepped closer, the front of his cloak brushing her fingertips. His deft fingers brushed her jaw with the softest touch, leaving her head spinning. Alexander's eyes had taken on a light that was almost to bright to look at.

"Hermione," his Australian accent thickening his words, making his voice husky. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath at the melody of his voice, it reminded her of the sun, and pleasantly warm sand.

"Yes?" She nearly stuttered but managed to clamp on her control, and speak slowly. His nose grazed hers, his eyes swimming in front of hers. Hermione noticed with a jolt that ringing his pupil was a soft gold color, the jade mingling in with it in some sections. His pupils were dilated slightly, gazing into her own eyes.

"Would you like to come with me somewhere? It's a place I go to when I need to think." With him looking at her like that she'd do anything, Hermione thought breathlessly. She nodded, not daring to move too much, afraid that he'd pull away if she fidgeted. The smile that graced his mouth was like staring into the sun, the longer you looked the closer you wanted to get to it's warmth. Hermione forced herself to stare anywhere but at his lips. He stepped back, offering her his arm. Dazed, Hermione gratefully took it and they headed off deeper into the snow-laden forest, silence wrapping around them like a warm blanket.

_**There's chapter three! I hope y'all like it! I know, I know, I'm evil for stopping the chapter here but I couldn't help it.(; Review please, it makes me happy to know your opinions!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Screamaahh(;**_


End file.
